Cartoon Story (Austin A Style) part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station
Jamie Bennett/Andy Davis: Can I help pump the gas? * Vanessa Bloome/Mrs. Davis: Sure! I'll even let you drive. * Jamie Bennett/Andy Davis: Yeah? * Vanessa Bloome/Mrs. Davis: Yeah, when you're 16. * Jamie Bennett/Andy Davis: Yuk, yuk, yuk. Funny, Mom. * Timmy Turner/Woody: Oh, great. How am I gonna convince those guys it was an accident? Jimmy! Jimmy! Hah! You're alive! This is great! Oh, I'm saved! I'm saved! Andy will find you here. He'll take us back to the room, and then you can tell everyone... that this was all just a big mistake. Huh? Right? Buddy? * Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: I just want you to know that even though you tried to terminate me, revenge is not an idea we promote on my planet. * Timmy Turner/Woody: Oh. Oh, that's good. * Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: But we're not on my planet. Are we? * Timmy Turner/Woody: No. Oof! Okay. Come on! You want a piece of me? (Yelling) Ow! Ah-ow! * Vanessa Bloome/Mrs. Davis: Next stop-- * Jamie Bennett/Andy Davis: Pizza Planet. Yeah! * Timmy Turner/Woody: Jamie! Wh-- Doesn't he realize that I'm not there? (Gasps) I'm lost! (Sobbing) Oh, I'm a lost character! (Crying) * Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Jimmy Neutron mission log. The local sheriff and I seem to be at a huge refueling station of some sort. * Timmy Turner/Woody: You! * Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: According to my navi-computer, the-- * Timmy Turner/Woody: Shut up! Just shut up, you idiot! * Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Sheriff, this is no time to panic. * Timmy Turner/Woody: This is the perfect time to panic! I'm lost! Jamie is gone! They're gonna move from their house in two days, and it's all your fault! * Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: My-- My fault? If you hadn't pushed me out ofbthe window in the first place-- * Timmy Turner/Woody: Oh, yeah? Well, if you hadn't shown up in your stupid little cardboard spaceship... and taken away everything that was important to me-- * Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Don't talk to me about importance. Because of you, the security of this entire universe is in jeopardy! * Dimitri: What? What are you talking about? * Cale Tucker: Right now, poised at the edge of the galaxy, Captain Gantu has been secretly building...a weapon with the destructive capacity to annihilate an entire planet! I alone have information that reveals this weapon's only weakness. And you, my friend, are responsible for delaying my rendezvous with Star Command! * Timmy Turner/Woody: You are a character! You aren't the real Jimmy Neutron! You're a-- Uh, you're a kid! You are a child's plaything! * Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: You are a sad, strange little man, and you have my pity. Farewell. * Timmy Turner/Woody: Oh, yeah? Well, good riddance, ya loony. "Rendezvous with Star Command." * Pizza Delivery Guy: Hey, gas dude! * Man: You talking to me? * Pizza Delivery Guy: Yeah, man. Can you help me? * Timmy Turner/Woody: Pizza Planet? * Pizza Delivery Guy: Do you know where Cutting Boulevard is? * Timmy Turner/Woody: Jamie! * Man: Just a moment. * Timmy Turner/Woody: Oh, no! I can't show my face in that room without Jimmy. Jimmy! Jimmy, come back! * Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Go away. * Timmy Turner/Woody: No, Jimmy, you gotta come back! I-- I found a spaceship! It's a spaceship, Jimmy. * Man: Come on, man, hurry up! Um, like, the pizzas are getting cold here. * Pizza Delivery Guy: Oh, yeah, Cutting Boulevard. * Man: Yeah, yeah. Which way? * Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Now, you're sure this space freighter will return... to its port of origin once it jettisons its food supply? * Timmy Turner/Woody: Uh-huh. And when we get there, we'll be able to find a way to transport you home. * Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Well, then, let's climb aboard. * Timmy Turner/Woody: No, no, no, wait! Jimmy! Jimmy! Let's get in the back. No one will see us there. * Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Negative. There are no restraining harnesses in the cargo area. We'll be much safer in the cockpit. * Timmy Turner/Woody: Yeah, but-- Jimmy! Jimmy! * Pizza Delivery Guy: That's two lefts and a right, huh? * Man: Yeah. * Pizza Delivery Guy: Uh, thanks for the directions, okay? * Man: Yeah, remember, kid-- * Timmy Turner/Woody: Jimmy! Ugh! "It's safer in the cockpit than the cargo bay." What an idiot. Whoa! Oof! (Yelling) (Groaning) Aah! Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used:Edit * Anastasia (1997) * Titan A.E (2000) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2002) * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) * Bee Movie (2007) * Frozen Fever (2015)